


Midnight

by Delgumo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delgumo/pseuds/Delgumo
Summary: Alex gives Shane a blow job by the river.





	Midnight

Shane's back pressed against a tree, his right hand gripping his beer and his head tilted back so the wet bark scratched his scalp. His left hand held his shirt up just over his belly button.

Alex looked up from where he squatted on the dewey grass, his usually green eyes nearly black in the darkness. His hands squeezed Shane's hips, half enjoying the man's soft build, half keeping his balance. He bobbed his head energetically, slowing his movements occasionally to suck and lick Shane’s sensitive tip.Shane's breath hitched for a moment, then he exhaled long and slow, "I should have known you'd be into exhibition stuff." He drained his beer and tossed the can into the river.

Alex moaned around the cock in his mouth and reached one hand down to fumble his jeans open. The chances of anyone finding them beside the river, a stone's throw from the bar, at midnight, was slim at best. Even still, the idea alone was enough to make Alex squirm.

"Fuck, Alex," Shane groaned, letting his free hand drop to his side. "God that's good."

His breaths came out as puffs of almost transparent white in the early spring air and yet he felt flushed. The heat of drunkenness clouded his mind and screwed with his senses, easily convincing him to grab Alex's brown hair and push him further down.

A surprised sound was buried in the back of Alex's throat but his sobriety helped him recover somewhat gracefully. He let Shane use his mouth, gaze moving from the man’s blushing face down to the soft rise of his exposed belly. Alex wanted to squeeze it but if he tried he would probably lose his balance.

Instead of touching Shane, he touched himself. The night air felt almost icy when his heated cock escaped the confines of his jeans. Alex gripped himself, a soft moan in the depths of his throat vibrating the dick in his mouth. He picked up a quick pace to match Shane's thrusts, squeezing tightly and pumping in rapid, short strokes.

Shane's head fell forward and he hissed a low, " _fuck, keep going, I'm.._." His lusty stare was locked on Alex, watching intently as the man sucked him. Spit-slick lips wrapped around him, cheeks concave, his pleasured expression as he stroked himself closer, eyes the deepest, darkest green they had ever been.

His breath hitched, his left hand squeezing the fabric of his shirt, right pushing Alex down as far as he would go. A soft groan escaped his lips when he came, pumping his hot come into Alex's mouth and down his throat.

The feeling of Shane's cock choking him, the man’s wiry black pubes ticking his nose, the taste of the salty come coating his tongue, made Alex’s head spin. He moved his hand faster, squeezed his eyes shut, and with a sensation so strong it made his legs feel weak he came, shooting his spunk into the grass.

Shane’s grip on his hair weakened, then finally released. He was panting softly, feeling spent and tired, as Alex pulled away. He zipped his fly and watched Alex stand with a small stab of envy; there was no way in hell his own legs would have allowed him to get up so easily after squatting for so long.

Alex wiped the come from his lips with the back of his hand and grinned, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Shane said and yawned. “I have work tomorrow, I should go home.” He pushed himself away from the tree and almost fell face-first into the grass. Instead, he found himself flopping into Alex’s outstretched arm. He could feel the musculature and another shock of jealousy went through him.

“Caught ya,” Alex said and winked. “I’ll help you home, alright?”

“I’ll just... sleep right here,” Shame mumbled, his eyes heavy.

“No way!” Alex laughed, forcing him to stay upright. “Come on, Marnie’s is right around the corner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Remember to KUDOS and COMMENT!


End file.
